


He is gone

by Cate_K1812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, spoiler for end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Shiro is missing. After the defeat of Zorkon the black lions cockpit was empty.What happened and what is the rest of team Voltron doing?





	He is gone

Lance was alone in his room. 

Everyone in the castle was quiet, sad and deeply lost in his or her own thoughts. 

Shiro was gone. He had just disappeared. Had vanished from Black's cockpit. They weren't able to find his GPS, nor to contact his walkie-talkie in the helmet. Everyone was worried about him. 

Lance noticed that especially Keith missed his friend. They were like brothers usually. 

As he was thinking about his friend that had so much to endure in the moment it knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” he said, letting his blanket slide down a bit. 

The door opened and Lance saw their new leader, Keith. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, “Did something happened?” They stared at each other for a moment before he added, “Are you alright?” 

Keith stepped in the room and closed the door behind himself. 

“Can I stay with you for a while?” the black haired boy asked, “I can't calm down on my own. I felt so lost in my room, my thoughts are so loud in my head.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance answered and patted on the bed next to him.

Keith strolled closer and sat shyly down on the edge. 

“So... you wanna stay? Or rather leave again later?” Lance asked and narrowed his eyes. 

“I would stay if it's okay for you.” muttered Keith, took off his shoes and slid with the back to the wall next to Lance. 

“Yeah, no problem.” he answered. 

He lifted his blanket and put it over Keith. He nuzzled closer and slung the arms around him. 

Keith put his head on Lance shoulder and closed his eyes. 

They sat close like that for quiet some time. 

Lance stared at the wall, thinking about Shiro and the battle and victory against Zorkon.   
They had won against this dark alien emperor, but for what prize? They've lost their leader. 

All off the sudden he heard a quiet snore. Keith had fallen asleep. 

Lance smiled and gently stroke through the black hair on Keith's forehead. Seeing Keith like this his brain finally came to rest. He smiled, pulled him closer so his chest and sunk his nose into the black hair. 

It didn't take long until Lance fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If this work gets good responds I'll probably write more of these shorts to certain episodes. I would like to hear your thoughts about this story ^^


End file.
